<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is exactly what the tags say it is by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711757">this is exactly what the tags say it is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jackbox - Fandom, Jackbox Games, The Jackbox Party Pack (Video Games), Trivia Murder Party (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinky, Lowercase, NSFW Alphabet, Other, Sadomasochism, casual typing style, we are self indulging 2nite !!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don’t look at me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trivia Murder Party Host/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is exactly what the tags say it is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone. posting this anonymously to keep my ao3 acc clean :] anyway help i have feelings for the funny evil trivia man</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A = Aftercare</span>
  <span class="s2"> (What they’re like after sex)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">exhausted but lovey dovey. very vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B = Body part </span>
  <span class="s2">(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he hates everything about his body, but if you insisted he pick a favorite, he’d say his hands. just because he can kill people with em, and he feels pretty content wearing gloves. on you, he really likes your throat. he stops himself if his mind drifts to thoughts of slitting it or anything drastic like that, he just wants to kiss you there. and maybe bite a little. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">C = Cum </span>
  <span class="s2">(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the more bodily fluids the better! that’s his motto! or, uh, no it’s not, but, yknow. BUT YEAH cum enjoyer </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">D = Dirty Secret</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">as openly sadomasochistic as he is, he tries to keep the sexual part of it under wraps. sometimes he just can’t restrain himself (ie the tattoo minigame) but in general he tries to keep that part of his motive private. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">E = Experience</span>
  <span class="s2"> (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VIRGINAL. he just has no social skills. he’s never had the chance to do this before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">F = Favourite Position</span>
  <span class="s2"> (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">in general he likes weirder, more difficult positions. though of course he can always go for some good old fashioned pinning against walls </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">G = Goofy </span>
  <span class="s2">(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">same level of seriousness/humor you see in the game — he tries to keep up a sexy persona (especially if he’s domming he wants to be A Sexy Dom, with only slightly cringeworthy results) but the fact of the matter is that he’s a nerd and that’s gonna come out a lot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">H = Hair </span>
  <span class="s2">(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">well first off i headcanon that the hair on his head is an absolute mess. down there is probably... a little better kept</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I = Intimacy</span>
  <span class="s2"> (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">this man is a total sap. he’s super super thankful to have you in his life at all and he needs to express that. he might even say “i love you” which is pretty rare for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">J = Jack Off </span>
  <span class="s2">(Masturbation headcanon)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he doesn’t do it super frequently, but he gets really into it when he does. gets very noisy, too, he just can’t control himself </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K = Kink </span>
  <span class="s2">(One or more of their kinks)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">whoa! shit! canon sadomasochist! so yeah, obviously, he’s really into anything painful or dangerous on either end. really likes blood. also medical play indulgence since he apparently owns medical tools that he uses to cause “the harmiest harm” ok king &lt;3 </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">L = Location</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Favourite places to do the do)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he really likes certain rooms in the hotel, namely ones that have seen a lot of renovation over the years (re: no childhood memories attached). outside of the settings for his games, he’ll go for pretty much anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">M = Motivation</span>
  <span class="s2"> (What turns them on, gets them going)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">when you tease him. he’s a simple man, what can i say. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">N = NO </span>
  <span class="s2">(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">any sort of cgl or ageplay. parents are already a tricky topic for him, please don’t complicate things like that. i know his semi-canon stance on being called daddy is “uncomfortable..... in a good way” but i am ignoring the in a good way part because i am not his voice actor improvising on the spot in the middle of a stream. also that stream was from 2016 daddy jokes were all the rage back then</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">O = Oral</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">prefers to receive but he can go for some giving too.. to be real he’s not super good at giving but he puts a lot into it. when receiving he is very noisy and tugs on your hair a lot</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">P = Pace</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">typically goes for fast and rough. the man’s an unhinged serial killer, what can i say. though on occasion he’s in the mood for something slower and softer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Q = Quickie</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">between trying to legitimately run a hotel and also hosting bootleg saw, he doesn’t have a lot of free time. so if he can squeeze a quickie into his schedule, that’s something he’s very happy about. you make very good stress relief. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">R = Risk</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">oh, he loves risks. risks are what he’s all about. his lack of regard for his or your safety is almost concerning. he won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, though, of course. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">S = Stamina</span>
  <span class="s2"> (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he can last a pretty good while, but after one round he’s pretty much done, usually, unless he’s in A Mood because sometimes he can go all NIGHT and well that’s fun </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">T = Toy</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">doesn’t have very much in the way of traditional sex toys, but we know he has a LOT of weapons and torture toys, and for him that’s just as good. he also probably has, like, one single vibrator. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">U = Unfair</span>
  <span class="s2"> (how much they like to tease)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">well, he really likes seeing you (consensually) afraid and unsure of what’s coming next. he never teases without a payoff, so if he’s acting particularly dangerous youre in for a treat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V = Volume</span>
  <span class="s2"> (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">oh he is SO noisy. he just can’t help it. think tattoo minigame — just a lot of Man Noises. if he’s domming there’s gonna be a lot of dirty talk, talking about how cute and small and helpless you are. though he probably won’t be able to get through his sentences because they’ll turn into moans halfway through. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">W = Wild Card</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i’m sorry you took the trivia murder party host man seriously but he’s gonna ask you trivia questions during sex. but, like, in a sexy way. you better tell him how many nerve endings are in the clitoris or he’s not gonna touch you </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X = X-Ray</span>
  <span class="s2"> (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">no &lt;3 he does not want to be perceived and i respect that </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Y = Yearning</span>
  <span class="s2"> (How high is their sex drive?)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i mean if the amount of sadism he clearly indulges on a daily basis is anything to go by, he has quite the drive </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Z = ZZZ</span>
  <span class="s2"> (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">pretty fast .. it’s about the Vulnerability babyyy.. side note i bet he’s super cute asleep</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>